super girl wonder girl and bat girl justice is hope chapter 1
by theicon22
Summary: what happen when super bat and wonder girl team up to take out red x agent orange boom in a red lantern while having teenage problems like boys trust and betrayal but wait who is this new hero who always have hope who is a lantern yet blue is he here to help or is he here to test the girls friendship and why is the male titans on the other side of the world come in find out


the time is 3:30 am/Ok ok ok now is not the time to be fighting we have to go Red x said to Kaden (is a red lantern) yeah yeah yeah you human sure do nag a lot Kaden- said well i got all I need boom said Boom (is a agent of orange) I know one thing this will be the last time i see you loser Red x says to him self as they fly away in a red bubble the scene with to a bank robbery OK PUT YOUR DAMN HANDS UP mask man 1 said I think he not playing best you do what he say mask man 3 said ok we got the money yeah mask man 2 said THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY scream mask me 1 but as they begin to run to the door there stands a 5 ft 6 blond hair girl with a her hands on her hip well i hep you was going to put that back she says who wtf is you said mask me 1 am your worse nightmare said wonder girl just then mask man 3 started to aim his A K 47 at her i wouldn't do that if i was you it dos't work Wonder girl says he started to shoot as she put her arms up and watched as the bullets fly off her gauntlet oh snap mask man 1 said the gun stop as it ran out of bullets so ok who is going to get beat up fight I KNOW ALL 3 as a voice from a far yell she was coming in at high speed as she knock mask man 2 into 3 as they both fell down aw hell naw mask me 1 said as he ran right for the door as wonder girl punched him oh I had that Wonder girl said oh did you Wonder girl Super girl said so is we still on idk Wonder girl said we have to go to gotham and get bat girl she say she have a plan t stop the wanted 3 snices the rest of the team on the other side of the earth HA men can't live with them can't live without them as the scene go to a man in a skull mask running on the roof stop the Bat girl said behind him you just to slow girly Red X said as he just down into a speed car see ya soon i mean real soon down as he takes off and get a way damn i thought i had him this time she said to her self still i gotta get back home be for my dad gets there as the scene skip to 5:00 pm your late sorry about that my mom had me to do some thing for her it don't matter you miss a meeting last name Brother Terrell I know I know and am sorry Sister sercy it won't happen again Terrell says so did you find them two yet Brother Terrell Sister sercy says no i haven't but believe you me i am looking says Terrell (terrell is the first human blue lantern) they is not in new york i will go check gotham out he says you must hurry we can not have them free Brother Terrell see you soon as the blue light fades away oh man I need to get a move on as he begins to fly away HHHHHHAAAAAA a scream from an dark alley SOMEBODY HELP ME as he fly down to where the scream come from he see a man trying to take a woman's skirt off Terrell hold his ring out and made a line out of rope as he pull him off her i can't let you do that dude Terrell says as he punch him the man gets knock out Terrell then begin to walk over to the woman and say our you alright ms yeah thanks i didn't know Green Lantern had a side kick he don't Terrell said as he smiles and fly away as a crowd comes to the alley gotham here i come he says to himself the scene skip to super girl and wonder girl flying so why is it so groomy here in gotham Super girl says its non thing like metro Wonder girl says lol i like it as they land on a roof top they see Bat girl your late Bat girl says sorry we kinda took a wrong turn Wonder girl says so whats up Super girl says I need your help and stop this gang and their leader Bat girl says on not this again your boy toy Wonder girl said NO he not theres no time for jokes but first were gonna go bust and Catwoman well am game Super girl says two against 1 ok am inWonder girl says as she pick Back girl up and they fly away 1o minutes later they our on a roof top spying on Mr..Freeze there he is lets get him Super girl says as she fly down Wonder girl follows be hind wait we need a plan first Batgirl said BOOM! as the wall break down sorry i forgot my key Super girl said yeah well heres a house freezing gift said as he shot his ice gun at them Super and Wonder girl move out the way look he trynna get away Bat girl said as he run to the next room on no you don't Super girl says as she use her heat beam to hit him HOT! Mr..Freeze says as he fall down just then a fog come out of no where as her puts on his jet pack and fly away Whoa thats new Bat girl says gotham gives me the creeps Terrell thought to him self HUH ( fly past him as he look at him ) Super girl and Wonder girl fly after him but in stead of Wonder girl punching she hit the Blue Lantern as he fall to the ground but catch his self WHOA nice right hook as Super and Wonder girl fly down to him and then Bat girl come over as they stand in amaze at a Lantern yet in stead of red yellow and green they see blue all thinking to them selfs WTF! Terrell says wait don't tell me you never seem a light skinned dude rock a mo hawk with a x curl did you as he smiles at them..

this is my first dc story tell me how was chapter 1


End file.
